1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a battery connector and electrical terminals thereof.
2. The Related Art
Electronic appliances are widely used more and more with the development of electronic technology. The electronic appliances usually utilize rechargeable batteries as power sources. Accordingly, a battery connector adapted to connecting the rechargeable batteries to the electronic appliances is used widely.
Referring to FIG. 4, a traditional battery connector includes an insulating body (not shown) and a plurality of electrical terminals 20′ disposed in the insulating body. Each of the electrical terminals 20′ has a U-shaped supporting portion 21′, a soldering portion 23′ and a contact portion 22′ which are connected with two ends of the supporting portion 21′, wherein the contact portion 22′ is located over the soldering portion 23′. A free end of the contact portion 22′ further extends to form a pre-pressing portion 24′ located over the soldering portion 23′. In use, the rechargeable battery is inserted in the battery connector and electrically contacts with the contact portions 22′ of the electrical terminals 20′. However, the pre-pressing portions 24′ and the contact portions 22′ easily hit against the soldering portions 23′ when external force is acted on the contact portions 22′, so that often causes the electrical terminals 20′ to deform and even lose elasticity permanently.